The Cold Wars, Chapter 1
by JonnyAMax
Summary: Prophessor Cold Heart's final battles with the Care Bears


The Cold Wars  
Mini-Saga Series  
  
Written by: Jonny A. Max  
  
Overview (By the Author)  
  
This is the first chapter of a fan fic Care Bears mini-series of my own imagination. In it is a testament of the Care Bears' and Care Bear Cousins', final battles with the notorious Prophessor Cold Heart. In this episode the care bears learn that something is definitely amiss in Care-A- Lot when a loved one falls ill. Meanwhile in the cold shadows a mysterious force works as the Prophessor is about to unveil his ultimate creation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Prelude to Darkness  
  
Clouds encircled around a lonely mountain peak, at the top loomed a dark and cold looking castle. Flashes of lightning flickered in the dismal background as a single figure stared out a window in the dark. The light of the flashes reflected off his single eye spec drooped on the bridge of a crooked nose. The nose belonging to a man seemed to be bent with age leaning over on a black root walking stick, the handle of the cane consisting of a blue crystal with a snow flake at its core. The elder man had skin as blue as the cold itself and his hair was white as pure snow. He grumbled in silence and squinted his beady eyes as he glared out the window in silence before a shorter man approached him from behind.  
  
"Yes... what is it Frostbite..." the old man said without looking back.  
  
"I did just like you said boss..." the shorter man said taking his hat off, "I got the fur samples like you told me too, though it wasn't easy..." he said rubbing his posterior, "The little guys blasted me like normal."  
  
The older man smiled and cackled slightly before turning to face the light of the doorway, a cape draped around his shoulders and his clothes the color of a stormy sky. "Wonderful!" he said, "You finally done something right!" he walked over leaning on his cane before snatching the small bag from the man's hands with his long skinny fingers. He smiled to himself before coughing and wheezing hunched over on his cane.  
  
"Boss!" Frostbite cried, "Are you alright boss??" he said rushing to help the elder man up but he quickly pushed him aside.  
  
"Frostbite you fool... no I am not alright..." the old man wheezed, "It's about time I told you... I've been running blood tests on my own blood and realized that since I have turned cold it's taken a lot more on my age and body than I realized..." he said to Frostbite who looked confused.  
  
"B-But boss I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" said Frostbite to which the old man answered slowly.  
  
"In short you fool... I'm dying..." he said looking back out the window. "I don't know how much longer I have... but I swear with my dying breath I shall rid the world of those wretched care bears... and now I think I finally have the ultimate weapon against them!" He said before turning to the light again a wicked smile curving his cold lips, "Then at last I, Prophessor Cold Heart will finally show the world its true colors! A world without feelings at all!" he said and cackled long before coughing again and leaning back onto his cane. "Come Frostbite!" he said walking briskly down the stairs to the doorway, "We have much work to do!".  
  
"I'm commin boss!" Frostbite said toddling behind the old man and the two doors swung shut  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the land of Care-A-Lot, the sun rose slowly above the clouds of the care bear's kingdom. Cheer Bear left her home early stretching her arms up to the sky with a yawn, "What a beautiful day!" she said looking to her side to see Bedtime Bear just arriving to his home. "Hello Bedtime!" she said with a cheery smile.  
  
Bedtime just simply waved and yawned big, "Hello... Cheer Bear..." he said very sleepily.  
  
"Rough night last night?" Cheer giggled and walked slowly towards Bedtime.  
  
"Yeah..." the blue bear nodded, "I was at Bobby's all night keeping the monsters under his bed at bay..." he said with another yawn and a crick in from his neck, "What are you doin up so early..." he said with yet another yawn.  
  
"Oh me? I'm going to Tender Heart's to invite him to go for a walk this morning." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh..." Bedtime blinked halfly, "That's nice... well I'll see you later then...", he mumbled half asleep already before managing to make it into his home and close the door behind him.  
  
"Good night Bedtime!" called out Cheer with a giggle, "Don't let the monsters under your bed get to you!" she added, though obscure her comment was kindly meant enough. Soon the light pink care bear trotted onward down the cloud road to Tender Heart's home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she arrived, she was surprised to see that someone else was at Tender Heart's door step. It was a darker pink bear holding a heart shaped letter behind its back. "Love-A-Lot?" Cheer said, "Is that you?".  
  
The pink bear almost jumped out of her fur before turning around with red cheeks, "Uh... h-hi Cheer." She said with a sheepish smile.  
  
Cheer Bear smiles, "Hi! Heh, sorry if I scared you I just came by to invite Tender Heart to go for a walk this morning", she says with a grin before looking at the heart letter in the twin hearted bear's paws. "Soooo... whacha got there?" she asked.  
  
Love-A-Lot, having had a long time secret crush on Tender Heart was in a state of panic so she simply blinked, "...where?" she spoke trying to keep the letter out of sight.  
  
Cheer Bear waves a paw in the air "Relax LL I know, I know..." she giggles, "I just came by to see if Tender Heart was in."  
  
The darker pink bear shook her head, "I dunno... I don't think so." She said in thought before snapping her fingers, "Wait as sec, I think he was gonna go visit Grumpy's storm cloud today, it seems he's unusually grumpy lately." She said.  
  
"Grumpy's grumpy again?" Cheer frowns, "What else is new... someday I'm gonna put a permanent smile on Grumpy's face" she says to herself.  
  
Love-A-Lot giggles, "Well good luck... I'll just leave this note under Tender Heart's door.", she said.  
  
"You're coming with me?" Cheer asked.  
  
"Nope... not today Cheer I got love letters to make for some kids...", said the twin hearted bear, "Maybe some other time" she smiled.  
  
After the two care bears said their goodbyes they both went their separate ways. "I hope Grumpy is alright..." Cheer thought to herself as she walked on down the clouds to Grumpy's territory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Grumpy Bear lived alone and preferred it that way. He often came to his rain cloud whenever things didn't seem to go right which sadly happened a lot for poor Grumpy. But, lately the blue bear of grumpiness had been spending more and more time in isolation which rose concern from the rest of the care bears, one in particular was his very best friend Tender Heart who was trying to snap Grumpy out of his 'grumpy fit'.  
  
"C'mon Grumpy..." Tender Heart said as he paced from left to right on Grumpy's black cloud, "It's been almost a week since you've started moping around..." he sighed looking up at the beautiful blue sky. "It's a beautiful day today, why don't we go and play in the park?" said the brown bear with a warm smile.  
  
"No..." Grumpy simply replied and crossed his arms as his eyebrows bend inward.  
  
"What's wrong Grumpy?", came a voice from behind them. Cheer Bear had arrived finally to Grumpy's storm cloud and stood beside Tender Heart giving him a little hug. "Hiya TH..." she said, "I came as soon as I heard the news."  
  
Tender Heart smiles a little hugging back though it could be clearly seen he was going through some trials with his best friend. "Hi Cheer... I dunno..." he said sadly, "I can't get him to budge... he's been off and on for a few days but now he just stays here unmoving.", said the little brown bear.  
  
The pink bear frowned before kneeling before Grumpy looking up at him with her bright eyes. "What's wrong...?" she said with much concern in her voice.  
  
Grumpy was known for his mood swings and spurts of grumpiness, but though he tries to hide it, there was something about Cheer Bear that always managed to bring out the best in him even when his best friend couldn't reach him. He looked into Cheer's eyes and his look of grouchiness faded slowly into a look of sadness. "I... I don't know..." he said silently. "I just feel... like I wanna be alone for some reason...", he whispered.  
  
Cheer inched closer and put her arms around the dark blue bear putting his head on her shoulder and patted his back while Tender Heart kneeled beside Grumpy and rubbed his shoulder lightly. "It's alright Grumpy..." , she said hugging him close. "You... you feel so cold..." she said looking into his eyes again.  
  
Tender Heart also noticed this lifting his paw from the bear's shoulder. "Whoa..." he said trying to warm his paw back up again, "I've never seen anything like this before... I'm starting to really worry now..." he said.  
  
Before Tender Heart could thing of something comforting to say, all three bear's symbols began to glow brightly.  
  
"The Hall of Hearts..." Tender Heart said, "Someone has called a meeting..." he said frowning as he hugged his best friend tightly, the chill of his fur like ice making the warm hearted bear shiver. "I don't wanna leave Grumpy..." he says in distress.  
  
Cheer smiles cupping her paws around Grumpy's, "You gotta go Tender Heart, your our leader after all..." she said, "I'll stay with Grumpy... give my apologies to the rest of the Care Bears..." she said softly keeping her eyes on Grumpy who kept in dead silence. Only the should of his breathing could be heard which began to leave small clouds of mist.  
  
Tender Heart sighed greatly as he turned away from Cheer and Grumpy, "I'll be back as soon as the meeting is done, I promise!" he said before running off towards the great Hall of Hearts.  
  
Cheer Bear watched as the brown bear faded into the distance turning back to Grumpy and kept rubbing his paws trying to get them warm. "Something's up...." She said thoughtfully.  
  
Grumpy nodded, "Yes..." he said finally looking towards the dark clouds on the horizon, "Something big..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bubbling beakers steamed chemicals through long clear tubes in a dark laboratory. There the mad scientist of winters frost awaited anxiously for the birth of his new creation. Frostbite, his henchman was making himself busy sweeping up broken glass and spilt chemicals as he turned to look at the large fiber glass container, in which a small figure floated in the dark liquids.  
  
"But boss..." said the little man, "Are ya sure this will work... I mean I thought the care bears were good and stuff." He said as he swept.  
  
"No snow for brains!" The blue elder said clenching a bony fist, "Of course the care bears are 'good', and that is precisely why this plan will work!" He took a deep breath before leaning on his crooked cane. "You see my dear Frostbite, all this time I have been fighting the care bears with weapons of a physical nature, their true power lies deep within their hearts. The warmth and purity of their emotions is what gives them the strength to rise above anything. So... instead of fighting them with mere physical devices, I have resolved that the only way to beat them is to win them at their own game!"  
  
Frostbite looked puzzled as he noticed the small body in the container begin to stir. "What??" he gasped holding his broom up before him, "I-I- It's moving!" he said in fright.  
  
"Yes!!!" the old man gasped as he practically leaped for joy. The container drew back and drained the liquids out before slowly opening up with a eerie hiss. "Yes at last my first creation is complete!" the cold scientist cackled, "Come out! Come out and behold your creator my precious work of art!" he smiled coldly.  
  
But when the light fell on the open container it was empty! To the prophessor's astonishment and his henchman's as well they looked all through the container but didn't find a single thing but small puddles at the base. Then suddenly a voice spoke out from no where.  
  
"What is this place..." the voice said, in a shy almost child like tone. "Who are you people... and why are we here...?" the voice echoed through the lab like a ghost on the wind.  
  
"I... I created you my child..." the prophessor said slowly looking around the room. "I brought you here to extract your revenge."  
  
"Revenge?" the childish voice said with a giggle, "What could you possibly mean, mister?"  
  
"I mean..." the blue elder said taking a deep breath, "The time has come for you to get revenge on those who's feelings bring you great pain... feelings of tenderness."  
  
Suddenly another voice spoke out from the darkness, this one quite dark and scary in an almost growling tone. "Tenderness??? Don't speak to us about tenderness, we despise such feelings..." the voice growled deeply.  
  
Suddenly a small figure appeared before the two humans in the shape of a small bear, one side black the other side white. His white side had a bright blue eye and neatly combed fur as well as a hint of blush in his cheek, while the black side had frazzled fur, messy and wild, his eye was bright yellow and cat-like shining in the dark. On his tummy was the symbol of a broken heart, half white and clean, the other half dark and thorny.  
  
The Prophessor gasped and Frostbite quickly hid behind him. "Beautiful..." Cold Heart said with delight as he slowly approached the cub. "You are to rid this world of tenderness and warmth... you know the pain it causes you my dear Broken Heart."  
  
Broken Heart nodded making a fist, "Yes father..." he said in a soft voice though his lips didn't seem to move, "We shall never forget how much we hate tenderness..." he said before suddenly changing tones to his dark growls "And... we shall rid this world of all caring!" roared a voice from his mind.  
  
A clash of lightning was seen as a roll of thunder crackled over the castle. The old man stood smiling wide for once in his life as he knew this time his plan couldn't possibly fail. He saw his new creation off to the main gates and smiled watching Broken Heart leave. "Soon... soon my dear Frostbite we shall have our own family of un-care bears..." he smiled  
  
"You mean there's more?" said Frostbite shocked.  
  
"Oh yes... much more..." he grinned devilishly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the great Hall of Hearts, the most precious and sacred place of all care bears, a great meeting was called to order. Every care bear in Care-A-Lot was there and even the care bear cousins were present from the Forest of Feelings.  
  
"You're late Tender Heart..." spoke a lion who stood at the main doors watching the brown bear sprint up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry Brave Heart..." wheezed the exhausted little bear, "I.. ran... as... fast... as I could..." he panted.  
  
The lion laughed and placed an arm around the bear helping him in, "Its quite alright my old friend..." he smiled as he shut the doors behind them. "So what is this meeting all about?" he asked.  
  
Tender Heart looked confused, "What do you mean...? I didn't call this meeting together." He said scratching his ear.  
  
"Care Bears... Care Bear Cousins... please be seated..." came a soft angelic voice as a bright light filled the room.  
  
Suddenly there sitting at the center of the room was a floating bear of many colors. Her hair was blown thru the wind as she slowly touched down to the floor on her toes and opened her eyes slowly. Her tummy bearing the symbol of the heart of truth.  
  
"True Heart!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Yes..." True Heart said softly, "I called this meeting together because there is a great disturbance in the sky... something terrible is happening in the world, something awful and something big." She sighed.  
  
Tender Heart stood from his seat slowly. "Um... True? What about Grumpy, have you figured out what's wrong with him?", he said placing his paws together in front of him.  
  
True Heart gave another sad sigh, "No... I have not... I am sorry Tender Heart, I know he is your best friend... but I have no idea what's happening to him." She said walking towards Tender Heart and placing a paw on his shoulder. "Something is causing Grumpy's spirit to grow cold... thus making him feel more grumpy and sad than normal. For now I am placing Grumpy under the care of Grams.."  
  
Tender Heart nodded sadly and looked over to Grams who smiled kindly.  
  
"I'll make sure he's well looked after..." Grams said sweetly, "And the cubs will look after him as well and make sure he gets plenty of love."  
  
True Heart nodded before turning to the rest of the meeting, "A more pressing matter is at hand... we need to find out what's causing these problems." She said pacing to the left, "We have to find a way to restore Grumpy to his former self... I fear that a great shadow rests on Care-A-Lot... something is about to happen."  
  
Much talk and whispering was heard among the care bears and cousins. Tender Heart stood taking a deep breath, "We should all be on our guard then..." he said, "Go about your usual duties, but be careful where you go... if True Heart is right, and something is indeed about to happen then we should all be ready for anything."  
  
The others nodded in agreement before True Heart spoke one last time, "Be safe my little ones..." she said, "I shall be watching over you all... and be sure that you deliver my message to Nobel Heart..." she said before slowly vanishing in a flash of light.  
  
The care bears and care bear cousins all talked amongst each other for a while before gradually going their separate ways. Tender Heart watched with a heavy heart as they all left, Brave Hear Lion walked beside him and gave him a warm embrace. "Take care my friend..." he said gently, "Don't worry I'm sure everything will turn out fine in no time..." he said with a toothy smile.  
  
Tender Heart sighed looking off into the horizon, "I hope your right...." He said, "I hope your right...."  
  
~ End of Chapter 1 


End file.
